A New Assassin
by Amalthea Dragoneyes
Summary: It is the end.
1. A New Assassin 1:A New Begining

** Hallo!!!!!This is my first GW/SM fic!!!!!Yeeeha!!!! I only own Amy and attacks and other oriuginal ideas no one owns.I will refer to goldish-green as gradin.A bandolyn is a small, portable harp/guitar thingy.Enjoy!!!!  
  
A New Assasin  
Amy Skysong was looking online for the newest gun model.  
"Hmm.The Falcon20 or the Hawk60?Definitely the Hawk60!!!!!"   
An IM box popped.  
Distant King:Skysong,we have new mission for you.  
Skysong15:Finally!!!What's the mission?  
Distant King:You are to find the Gundam Pilots and aid them against the new enemy.  
Skysong15:Anything else,Haruka-san?  
Distant King:Yeah.Don't use your powers until it's absolutely neccessary.A mansion and car have been provided for you as well as a good supply of cash.  
Skysong15:Easily done.  
Distant King:You're also going back to high school.  
Skysong15:NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Distant King:lol.Later.  
Skysong15:Haruka,tell Usagi her present is on the kitchen counter at my apartment,k?  
Distant King:Alright.Good luck,Skysong.  
Amy logged off and teleported to her new home in Tokyo.  
"Very nice."  
Next Day At School  
"Class we have a new student joining us.Miss Skysong,tell us about yourself."  
A beautiful brown-haired girl stepped forward.  
A few whistles were heard.  
She spoke in a unaccented,American voice.  
"Hello.My name is Amy Skysong.I'm from America.It's nice to meet you all."  
"Would anyone like to show Miss Skysong around the campus?"  
Many people's hands went up.  
"Alright.Mr. Maxwell."  
"Yes!"   
"Mr.Maxwell,please refrain from such vulgar actions."  
"Yes,Ma'am."  
Amy giggled at this guys antics.  
He was cute and funny!  
"Class,since you did so well on your exams,you can play outside."  
A loud cheer erupted from the class.  
Everybody ran outside.  
Amy sat underneath a nearby tree and pulled her bandolyn out of her backpack and played it.  
"That's an interesting instrument."  
She looked up to see a REALLY cute blonde.  
"It's called a bandolyn."  
"I play the violin."  
"My friend Michiru plays the violin also."  
"Cool."  
"I'm Amy as you probably know."  
"I'm Quatre Winner."  
"Nice to meet ya' Quatre."  
"Likewise."  
"Quatre,can we talk to you?"  
The ones that spoke were a group of VERY cute guys.Duo was among them.  
"I've got to get my schedule anyway.See ya' Quatre."  
"Bye."  
Duo ran after her.  
"Amy,wait up! I'm supposed to be your guide!!!!"  
In the Office  
"Here's your schedule Miss Skysong."  
"Arigato."  
"Let's compare your schedule with mine."  
"Sure."  
They went outside the office.  
The two leaned in to compare th schedules eagerly and hit each other's head.  
"Sorry!!!"  
"My fault,I'm sorry."  
"Umm....We have everything except Geography.'  
"Uh.I despise Geography."  
"Who doesn't?"  
They laughed together,their laughs sounding like music to each other.  
"I gotta go get my lunch.Later."  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  
Then she ran to her locker.  
Duo put his hand to the spot where Amy had kissed him.  
Then he started jumping for joyand pumping his fist into the air,yelling;  
"I got the girl!!!!! I got the girl!!!!!!"  
"What girl,Duo?"  
Duo turned to see Trowa.  
"The most gorgeous girl on the planet!!!!Amy Skysong!!!!"  
"Oh boy."  
"If you'll excuse me,I have to go get my lunch."  
Duo walked off,sickeningly happy.  
At Lunch Area  
"You're the new girl,Amy Skysong,right?"  
Amy turned to see Heero.  
"Yeah.That would be me."  
"Wanna sit with me and the guys?"  
"Sure."  
She slid next to Duo.  
Then she saw his tray.  
It was piled up with food!!!!  
"Can you eat all that?"  
"Yup!!!!!"  
Quatre whispered in her ear;  
"Never take him out for ice cream."  
Amy laughed happily.  
"Have you guys heard of the Gundam Pilots?I heard about them on my way here and was curious."  
"Yeah.They're completely against OZ and some new enemy."  
"I bet their real bishounens."  
She sipped her tea quietly.  
The guys stared at Amy surprisingly.  
"I was just kidding!!!!!Chill!!!!!"  
They just shook their heads and resumed eating.  
At Fencing Class(Yipee!!!!)  
"Hey Heero!!!Wanna fence?"  
"Sure."  
Duo yelled out "Guard!"  
Heero lunged forward.  
Amy responded by making their swords meet.  
She looked straight into Heero's eyes.  
She smirked and twirled her sword under his and made it fly out of his hands.  
She then put her sword's tip at his throat in the winner's position.  
"I win."  
"Good job."  
"Let me help you up."  
She reached her hand out to him and pulled him.  
At the last second she moved left,so he wouldn't slam into her.  
Then she walked over the girls locker room to get dressed.  
In there she heard a conversation.  
"You know that new girl.She better keep away from Heero."  
"Yeah.I mean,what a freak!!!!!"  
"Did you see the way she hung around Duo?Geez!!!!Weird."  
Amy quickly got changed and left.  
Nobody noticed her tear-streamed face on the way except Duo.  
He followed her.  
He found her crying outside under the oak tree.  
He sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"What happened Tenshi?"  
"Some girls....were...talking meanly about us...I'm sorry."  
Duo put his hand under her chin and kissed her.  
He pulled away gently and asked;  
"Will you out on a date with me?"  
"I would love to."  
"Friday at 7?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll pick you up.Where do you live?"  
"980 Tsunaki Street."  
"Bye.  
End of School  
Duo ran after Amy.  
He put his arm around her shoulders.  
"Can I walk you home?"  
"Sure."  
At Amy's Mansion  
"Cool."  
"Thanks."  
"I have to go home.Later!!!"  
"Bye Duo-chan!!!!!"  
-He's so sweet!!!!-Amy thought happily.  
**********************************************************************************  
Do you like?Please review!!!!!  
  
  
**


	2. A New Assassin 2:The Date

** Here's Chapter 2!!!!!**I only own Amy and attacks and other original ideas no one owns.I will refer to goldish-green as gradin.A bandolyn is a small, portable harp/guitar thingy.I don't own any of the songs.Enjoy!!!!!  
  
A New Assasin  
Duo knocked on Amy's door.  
He was wearing a black shirt and black pants.  
Amy came out wearing a lime-green spaghetti-strap shirt, matching pants and her hair slightly curled.  
He gave her a bouquet of roses.  
She smelled them and smiled.  
"Thanks Duo-chan!!!That's so sweet!!!Let me put them water and get my purse.Please come in."  
"Sure."  
He stepped in to see a tastefully decorated living room.  
"I'll be right back."  
"K."  
Amy was gone for a few minutes and came out with a purse.  
"Let's go."  
"Sure."  
Outside Amy saw a silver Porsche.  
"Quatre let me borrow it."  
"That was nice of him.When you see him tell him I said thank-you."  
"Tell him yourself.There he is."  
In the car Amy saw the rest of the guys.  
She arched her eyebrow.  
Duo blushed.  
"I've never been on a date before.They didn't believe me."  
"What?A cute guy like you?My heart has stopped."  
"Funny."  
"I don't mind."  
Duo bowed and offered his arm.  
"My lady,your carriage awaits."  
Amy giggled and accepted.  
"Thank you my lord and date."  
They both laughed.  
The G-boys stared at this very odd sight.  
Duo was actually going out with a girl!!!!!!!A pretty one at that!!!!  
Amy and Duo walked down the steps to the car.  
He opened the car door for her like a chauffer.  
"Thank you."  
Amy climbed in and Duo at beside her.  
Wufei,who was sitting next to Amy,kept stealing galances at her.  
How could such a beautiful girl fall for that braided baka Maxwell?  
Weird and disturbing.  
Amy was talking to Quatre about the colonies great view of space.  
"The colonies get a better view.It's because they're so close to the stars."  
"But here on Earth,the Moon doesn't look like such a graveyard though."  
"Good point."  
"Thanks."  
Duo was staring at Amy.  
Her brown hair was curly and looked like brown jewels,like her eyes.Her tan skin was flawless.Her voice sounded a tad deeper for a girl,but it had a musical ring to it.Her laugh was happy and sounded like music to him.Her personality was kind,protective,loving,funny,and somehow,warrior-like.  
"Duo...Duo...DUO!!!!!Snap out of it!!!"  
Duo saw Amy's hand waving in front of his face.  
"Yeah?Huh?"  
"I was asking you,where are we going?"  
"A dancing club.Tonight's karaoke night."  
"Sounds cool."  
"That's what I thought.Hey...I wonder if Wu-man's going to sing for us..."  
"Maxwell,when I get out of this car,I am going to cut off your braid and hang you by it in front of your girlfriend."  
"Whoa,whoa,whoa.Did you say the word 'girlfriend'?"  
Amy's eyes glowed a little gradin.  
"Well,your going out with him,right?"  
"Yeah,but going out doesn't determine anything."  
"What?You don't like me?My heart is broken!!!!"  
Amy got a confused and annoyed look on her face.  
"It's not that Duo-kun!!!! I swear!!!!!"  
She gave him a quick peck,to which he warmed up considerably.  
At The Jive  
"This place is awesome Duo-kun!!!!"  
"I checked it out earlier.I thought you would like it."  
The two linked arms and walked into the Jive.  
Inside The Jive  
"Babes and Dudes,tonight is our official Karaoke Night and Dancing Tournament!!!!!"  
The crowd clapped in applause.  
Amy was whispering into Duo's ear and he grinned and nodded his head.  
"Let the Dancing Tournament begin!!!!!"  
Amy and Duo clasped hands and ran onto the dance floor.  
The song was 'The Hardest Part of Breaking Up,Is Getting Back Your Stuff.'.  
The two started swing dancing.  
The G-boys were gawking once again.  
DUO COULD SWING-DANCE????   
HELL HAS CROSSED OVER!!!!  
The next couple songs were also fast.  
Then a slow song came up.  
"Will you slow dance with me?"  
"I'd love to."  
The two danced the night away.  
In fact they won a 6 free movie passes for winning.  
When they went toAmy's house,in it's place,there was a pile of rubble.  
Amy rushed out of the car and walked over ruble muttering wildly.  
At the end of her fruitless search and she almost screamed.  
"Blast him!!!!!!"  
Duo placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Blast who,Tenshi?"  
"Endymion.Blast him."  
Seeing Duo's confusion,she quickly muttered;  
"An old enemy.They're rebuilding OZ.I have to help the Gundams!!!"  
"Why?"  
Amy's eyes watered.  
"I'm an assasin,Duo.I'm not herte to kill anyone now.I've got to help the Gundam pilots."  
At that instant,werewolves and vampire sprung out from the rubble.  
**********************************************************************************  
Do you like?Please review!!!!!  
  



	3. A New Assassin 3:The Secret

Please send me reviews!!!!!I only own Amy and attacks and other original ideas no one owns.I will refer to goldish-green as gradin.A bandolyn is a small, portable harp/guitar thingy.This story is going to have the supernatural in it.I love that stuff!!!!If you have ever read my stories,there will be a VERY little amount of DBZ.Enjoy!!!!!   
  
A New Assasin  
*3rd Person*  
"I'm an assasin,Duo.I'm not herte to kill anyone now.I've got to help the Gundam pilots."  
At that instant,werewolves and a vampire sprung out from the rubble.And a white tiger with gold stripes and big ears.  
At that exact moment Amy jumped in front of the guys, protecting them.  
The alpha male werewolf then spoke to Amy.  
"Pack-sister,join us.We will kill the humans for you."  
Amy looked tempted,but refused.  
"Pack-brother,I can't.They are part of my pack."  
"Then we'll kill them.And you will join us without guilt."  
Amy looked enraged.  
Her hair became white and spread across her body.She already had her tail.White wings sprung from her back.On her forehead was a yellow crescent moon.Horns sprung from beside her ears.(Think Tiger's horns from MR.)  
She was an extremely beautiful female wolf.  
"NOBODY HARMS MY PACK!!!!!!"  
The G-boys stared at Amy in shock.  
She noticed this and glared at them.  
She focused her eyes back to the werewolves.  
"I would prefer not to harm you,but I have no choice."  
"We understand."  
And then,the werewolves and Amy lept into battle.  
Unfortuanately,there were more of them then her.  
She fought them all with all the power she possessed in that form.  
She heard screams of agony and pain behind her.  
She loooked and saw the;  
Vampire draining Wufei,  
Werewolf Alpha biting Duo,  
Werewolf Beta biting Heero,  
Werewolf Gamma biting Trowa,  
Tiger dude biting Quatre.  
She then reverted back to human and blasted the attackers with a strong ki blast called;  
"Serenity Now!!!!!"(Where does that sound familiar?lol)  
The attackers bodies incinerated and the G-boys fainted.  
"Damn.This always happens to me."  
She draped Wufei over her left shoulder,Duo her right,Heero,Quatre,and Trowa she held in her arms.  
She teleported the Porsche back into it's garage.  
Slowly,she flew away into the night sky.  
**********************************************************************************  
At Quatre's Mansion  
Amy snuck in easily,being invisible.  
She went to Quatre's room and dumped the guys on his bed.  
She willed a medical kit into the room.  
First she examined the guys.Then she wrapped their arms in gauze bandages.After that,she pulled the mattresses,pillows,and blankets and put the guys on their seperate mattresses.  
She climbed over to the nearest couch and climbed on and slept.  
**********************************************************************************  
In the Morning  
Duo woke up to see Amy leaning over his arm and changing his bandages.  
He looked around to see the other guys sleeping.  
Amy noticed him and smiled,putting her finger to her lips.  
She leaned over and whispered into his ear and whispered;  
"Nice hair."  
Duo felt his hair and blushed.  
He had a SERIOUS case of bedhead.  
Amy jerked her thumb over to the bathroom.  
He mouthed 'Thanks.'  
'No prob.'  
She then went over to Wufei and checked his neck wound and put some salve on the bite.  
When she was pleased with her work,she checked her other patients and went to the balcony,jumped off,and let her wings expand.  
She did a couple of loop-de-loops and then went back in to see the guys sleeping and Duo still in the bathroom.  
She went to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast.  
When it was finished,she wqent back to Quatre's room and put the food beside their mattresses.  
She ate her food on the mansion's walls,watching the sun rise.  
It was sooo beautiful.  
When she was finished she flew back to the room and fell asleep again on the couch.  
But not before noticing the guys looked a little different.  
But even so,she fell asleep peacefully.  
Quatre woke up to see everyone in his room.  
Then he noticed his arm and then he remembered what happened,how the Tiger bit him,Amy protecting them,transforming , and then saving them.  
He noticed Amy sleeping on his couch.Gods,she loooked like a angel.She had protected tried to protect them and saved their lives,so therefore,she was a guardian angel.  
He smelled the food beside him and started eating.  
Amy woke up again seeing the guys watching her.  
She raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room and headed to the training room.  
She glowed gradin and then she wore her gradin gi.  
She sent a flurry of kicks and punches to a mystyerious opponent.  
After she was finished,she did some ki blast juggling,psychic excercises,and then some more kicks and punches.  
Then she put on her Walkman and put on a mixed CD and did some complicated dance moves which were part of her training.  
She glowed silver and then was refreshed and was wearing a blue T-shirt and blue jeans.  
Then she went upstairs for lunch and then played against Duo in SuperSmashBrothers.  
Of course they tied.  
Then she talked to Wufei about some karate moves and fencing.  
After that she played her bandolyn with Trowa at the flute,and Quatre at the violin.  
Then she and Heero fenced.  
Later,she sat on the roof and watched the sunset with by herself.  
A full moon rose into the black sky.  
The bites were making their mark.  
**********************************************************************************  
Please review!!!!!They make me happy and write more chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A New Assassin 4:The Transformations

** It's here!!!I'm so sorry!!!I was on a trip and I couldn't access a computer.WWAAAAHHHHH!!!Please review!!!I feel so unhappy that only have 1!!!Thank you Great Goddess of Typos!!!Sorry if the characters are out of character.If you have a awesome pic of my beloved Duo-chan,send it to me!!!!  
The transform,ations are:  
Duo/Werewolf  
Heero/Werewolf  
Trowa?Werewolf  
Wufei/Vampire  
Quatre/White Tiger with Gold Stripes  
  
A New Assasin  
*3rd person*  
Duo woke up and looked at the moon.  
A wave of instincts overflooded him as he morphed to a brown wolf.  
_Find Amy...  
Protect her...  
Make her his...  
Kill Endymion...  
Make sure the other guys don't capture her heart and vice versa...  
_** ** He shook his handsome wolf head.  
He ran out of the room to Amy's.  
He scratched at the door.  
Amy opened the door and went back to her bed.  
She looked at this strange wolf.  
"Duo?"  
He nodded his head.  
"What are you doing in my room?If you're trying to pull something, forget it..."  
He shook his head,cutting her off.  
"How can you control your morph?"  
Duo attempted a shrug,and almost fell to the ground.  
Amy laughed at him.  
Duo looked unhappy.  
Amy saw this.  
"Aww,don't be mad Duo-chan.I was kidding."  
Duo wagged his new tail.  
A knock was made at the door,to which Duo growled at.  
Amy opened the door to see 2 wolves,a white tiger with gold stripes,and Wufei with canines that went halfway down to his chin.  
"You guys?What's wrong?"  
She started backing away slowly.  
Wufei was staring seductively at her.  
"I never noticed how beautiful you look in the moonlight."  
"Umm...okay......"  
Wufei walked over to Amy,who was cornered at the edge of the balcony.  
"Be mine,beautiful."  
He put his arm on her back and pulled her toward him.  
Duo started walking toward him,slowly,and growling,with Trowa,Heero,and Quatre behind him.  
Wufei didn't pay attention to them and kissed Amy passionately.  
She tried to pull away but he put his hand under her chin.  
Duo bit Wufei's leg.  
Who promptly screamed in pain.  
"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He started hopping one-legged.  
Amy started laughing.  
The others did so and then turned back to human.  
Unfortuantely,they only wore spandex shorts.  
Amy noticed this and whirled around facing the night sky.  
The guys got some pants and shirts and put them on.  
Wufei fell to the ground.  
Amy turned around,got her medical kit,and went over to him.  
"Why are you helping me?"  
Amy laughed.  
"Be still.You're leg won't get better by you talking so much."  
She examined his leg and treated it.  
Of course,she blushed the whole entire time.  
It was pretty quick.  
"Put this salve on it tommorow then everday after that for a week."  
Wufei took a deep intake of breath.  
"Thank-you.Sorry for earlier.The vampire in me got some crazy ideas."  
"Don't sweat it.I had trouble with my morph for the first time too."  
Amy's showed some affection and somehow,understanding.  
-Can't say I didn't enjoy that kiss,though.-thought Wufei as he limped out of her room,shortly followed by Trowa,Quatre,and heero.  
Amy walked up to Duo.  
"Thanks for saving me.He would've,umm...proceeded."  
"I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt by any of those guys."  
Amy looked at him straight in eyes and they both leaned in.  
They kissed.  
Duo broke off the kiss,hugged her,and left.  
Amy looked at the Moon.  
"My life is screwed."  
**********************************************************************************  
Do you like?If you are a kind and compassionate soul,review!!!!!  
**


	5. Reminder

** This is just a reminder.The Amy in my stories that is spelled A-M-Y is a made up character of mine.I don't remember Sailor Mercury's last name being Skysong.Sailor Mercury will be spelle A-M-I.If you have problems with this name thing,please get over it.I'm not changing the main character's name.**


	6. A New Assassin 5:The Twin Returns

** Here's Chapter 5!!!It took a lot of thought for this chapter,so I hope you like it!!!!!!Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
A New Assasin  
*3rd Person*  
Amy was cooking breakfast.  
It consisted of eggs,waffles,pancakes,toast,and slices of apples.  
At each of the spots,she placed the food.  
Wufei walked in first,sat down,and started eating.  
Heero,Trowa,Quatre,and Duo followed afterward.  
Amy went outside and ate on the wall and watched the sunrise.  
Quatre followed her and sat beside her and watched the sunrise beside her.  
"Hey Cat-man."  
"Hello.That's an interesting nickname."  
"Well,you have a tiger morph and you name starts with cat."  
"Ahh.The sunrise is really gorgeous."  
"I know.I do this every morning."  
"Cool."  
They then watched the sunrise without further distractions.  
When the sun had rose,Amy helped Quatre off the wall.  
She washed the dishes and then..  
"BBBBBRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!"  
The doorbell rang.  
Amy went and opened the door.  
A tall,cute brown-haired and brown-eyed young man stood outside.  
"Jack!!!!!"  
"Amy?It's you!"  
Amy ran and hugged Jack and he hugged her back.  
Then the guys came and saw this display.  
They just gaped in shock.  
Amy noticed this.  
She let go of Jack.  
"You guys,this Jack,my twin.Bro,these are my friends Quatre, Wufei, Heero,Trowa,and Duo."  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
"Any sibling of Amy's is a friend of mine."  
"I see the family resemblance."  
The 2 looked exactly a like except Amy had longer hair and well,you know.  
Besides that,they were identical.  
"Weird.There's two of you."  
The twins laughed out loud at this remark.  
They both had kind,mischivious eyes that sparkled with laughter.  
"So Sis,which one's you're boyfriend?"  
Amy blushed furiously.  
"None of your buisness,brother dear."she said,agitated.  
"Oh well.It was worth a try."  
"Hmph."  
"Amy,please don't pull a Vegeta on me."  
"Who's Vegeta?"  
Amy grinned at this and answered.  
"A Wufei-wannabe."  
"Hey!!!"  
Everybody laughed at this.  
"So Jack,what brings you here?"  
"Well,I'm,I'm,I'm.."  
"Spill it!!!"  
"I'm getting married to Makoto."  
"Bro!!! I'm so happy for you!!!!!"  
"Congrats!!!!"  
"Lucky guy."  
"I bet this will be fun."  
"Amy,I need to ask you a favor."  
"What?"  
"Wil you be a bridesmaid?"  
*********************************************************************************  
What will our heroine say?Review and find out!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
**


	7. A New Assassin 6:Sisters,Dresses,and You...

** Here's Chapter 6!!!!I only own Amy,Jack,and Arri.Enjoy!!!!!   
  
**A New Assasin  
*3rd Person*  
"Bridesmaid?Seriously?Sure!!!!!"  
"Great!!!!"  
"I can't wait to see Sis and the others."  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah,her name's Usagi.She's my younger sister."  
"Like rabbit?"  
"Yeah.The hairstyle portrays so."  
"Come on.You got to come and try on your brides'maid dress."  
Amy's eyes bugged out at the word 'dress'.  
"DRESS?Shit!!!!!!"  
Amy then let out a thunderous string of profanities.  
Everybody stared in shock at the Lunarian assasin.  
"You said nothing about a dress!!!This means,this means,Makeup!!!!Shit!!!"  
"Of course.Haven't you been to a wedding?"  
"Almost...."  
"Oh boy."  
"Can we come?"  
Amy was terrified at the very thought.  
"Hell no!!!!"  
"Sure."  
"WHAT?!They can't come!!!!They'll see me in a God-forsaken dress!!!!!"  
"Amy,they're coming."  
"Kuso."  
"Watch your language."  
"Whatever."   
So the group went to bridal shop.  
Amy entered and was then atacked with a barrage of hugs.  
"Amy!!!!You're here!!!!!"  
"Sis!!!I missed you!!!!"  
"It's been so long!!!!!!"  
"Guys,help me please."  
The girls let her go and looked at the guys slyly.  
"So,Amy,are they all yours?"  
Amy blushed furiously.  
"No!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Uh-huh,sure.."  
"You guys are impossible."  
"Time to try out your dress."  
Amy cursed under her breath in Namek.  
The dress was silver with white bows.  
Amy put the dress on.  
Then she thought of something.  
What if the dress looked horrible on her?  
What if they thought was weak?  
"If you guys make one crack about how bad I look in a dress,you'll regret!!!"  
"Just come out!!!!!"  
Amy came out and looked like a complete angel.  
The guys gaped openly at her.(Even Heero and Trowa!!!Amazing!!!!)  
"I know dresses aren't my thing,but I can't look that bad."  
Jack laughed openly.  
The G-boys blushed and straightened up themselves.  
"Die Moon-brat!!!!!"  
A large,ugly,bat-like,brownv youma.It had 10 blood-shot eyes and had a tail like a sythe.  
Before anyone could do anything,Amy blasted it.  
"Serenity Now!!!!!!!"  
The youma turned to a pile of ash,but not before saying,  
"Endymion will come,Loyalty....Beware..."  
Amy looked at everyone,checking for wounds that were non-existent.  
"Dang,that thing was ugly!!!!"  
Everybody just loooked at her.  
"I was out of practice.I needed a target."  
Duo spoke up.  
"Cool!!!Can you teach me????"  
"Sure,it'll be fun.I can teach the rest of you if you want,but we'll need to see some old friends of mine."  
"Alright."  
"Fine."  
"Sure."  
"We'll begin Saturday."  
Then they left for Quatre's mansion._  
_ _-This will be fun-_Amy thought when she flopped on her bed.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Please,Please REVIEW!!!!!!! They give me encouragement!!!!The next chapter WILL have DBZ.  
  
  
  



	8. A New Assasssin 7:The Shinimegami

** Here's Chapter 7!!!!!Sorry it's late!!!!!!! I was building up inspiration.I only own Amy,Arri,and Jack.Arri will be coming soon.Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A New Assassin  
*3rd Person*  
Amy was sleeping,and tossing and turning in turmoil of remembering.  
And remembering an important part and terrible part of her life.  
The day her Ai-chan died.  
*Dream Sequence*  
"_Of Ai-chan,I love you so much!!!"Amy said to her Ai-chan Piccolo.  
"You too Amy-chan."he replied lovingly.  
"So,the happy couple.Right before your wedding.How lovely."  
"Endymion!!!!!"the two lovers shouted.  
"Yes it's me.Now die,son of Daimou!!!!!!!!"  
The threesome fought each other,but Endymion was winning.  
Then he shot an extremely large ki blast.  
"Evil Dark Destruction!!!!!!!!"  
It hit Piccolo dead on.  
"Ai-chan!!!!!!!!!"Amy screamed.  
"Say gooodbye to your precious Namek Prince,Loyalty."  
And Endymion disappeared.  
Amy held her true love in her arms,tears streaming down her face.  
"Amy...I love you...Get on with your life...Be happy..Fall in love....But remember my me,by keeping your ring,my dear sweet Loyalty....I love you..."  
And then he kissed her,smiled,and died.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"Amy screamed as he died.  
*End Dream Sequence*  
"_NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The guys ran into Amy's room,to find her clutching her sheets,her eyes wide.  
Duo sat down beside her.  
"Tenshi,what's wrong?"  
"My dream....About him....His death....He's gone!!!!!!!"  
Duo wrapped his arms around her and she cried in her chest.  
Trowa was the brave one to speak and asked the general question.  
"Who's 'he'?"  
Amy stopped crying immediately and looked up.   
"He is,no,was,my fiance.Endymion killed him."Amy spoke with a venom the guys had never heard before,clenching her fist.  
It was then the first time the guys had ever seen her ring.   
It was a white diamond,cut like a cresent moon.The band was gold with small emeralds encrusted all around it.  
"Nice ring."  
Amy looked at her ring,her expression was a mix between sadness,embarrasssment,disgust,and rememberence.  
"It was his engagement ring for me."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah.My wearing it is a form of rememberence."  
She looked away uncomfortably.  
An idea popped into her head.  
"Want some breakfast?"  
**************************************************************************************************  
That morning everyone watched the sunrise.  
"The colors really are gorgeous.."  
"Like fireworks,yet better."  
"Hn."(Guess who?)  
"Weak onna."(If you don't know who that is,it's just plain sad.)   
"It was quite beautiful."  
"Can we go now?"(This should be obvious.)  
Everybody got off the wall and cleaned their plates.  
Then Heero went to computer,where a message was waiting for him.  
It read:  
_Heero,  
You newest mission is to destroy the Masano Base in Tanzania after you get a disk called Tempest Storm.Afterwords,if you succed,come to the Hiroshono Base where you will meet your new ally.  
"_Mission accepted."  
Little did he know that Amy got the same message.  
"Shinimegami time."  
**************************************************************************************************  
*At the Masano Base*  
"You guys!!!!!!We're not doing very well!!!!!!!"  
"We've noticed!!!!!!!"  
"This is not good!!!!!!!!"  
The Pilots were out numbered 7 to 1,1 being them._  
"_Who's that?!!!!!???"  
Both sides looked at the new Gundam.  
It had the face,ears,and the tail of a wolf and was painted blue, white, gold, goldish-green,and silver.In it's 2 hands,it had a laser sword and a scythe.It had huge wings which had beens shooting ammo at the enemy successfully.It's tail performed this action also.On it's forehead the was a crescent moon and on it's chest was a crescent moon with Earth on it.On it's left arm there was a energy shield.It was an amazing piece of machinery.  
"Hey!!!!The scythe is MY weapon!!!!!!!!"  
A oddly familiar voice came over the intercom.  
"Possessive,aren't we?"  
It was female,but didn't sound girly or high-pitched.It was firm.  
"Have you guys retrieved Tempest Storm yet?"  
"None of you're buisness."  
"Geez,don't have a cow."  
The new Gundam destroyed 50 of the mobile dolls and the flew over to the main building,it's pilot jumped out and went in.  
"Duo,folow her.Get the disk!!!!!"  
"Right!!!!!"  
Deathsycthe flew beside the new Gundam and Duo ran after the new assassin.  
**************************************************************************************************  
*3rd Person*  
Duo was dressed as his alter-ego,the Shinigami.  
He ran to room where the disk was and found the new pilot grabbing the disk.  
She had a black cape,black leather pants,and a black shirt with a minister's collar.Her necklace was a gold chain with a small crescent moon.Her hair was in a waist-length braid.  
"Wow."Duo whispered as he stared at this object of beauty.  
She snapped her head and saw him.  
She smiled,or was it a smirk,at him?  
"You are cute.Who might you be?"  
"I am the Shinigami."  
"Really?I'm the Shinmegami."  
"Goddess of Death?"  
"Yeah.Got a problem with that?"  
"Nope."  
Duo noticed her eyes were fiery and a beautiful topaz brown.  
She smiled cheekily and said;  
"Well,it was nice talking to ya'.Gotta go!!!!!"  
She flipped over him and ran to her Gundam,got in,destroyed a lot more mobiles to the point that there was none and flew off,leaving the guys to destroy the base.  
Duo got in his Gundam and all together they destroyed the base.  
**************************************************************************************************  
*At the Hiroshono Base*  
The guys arrived at the base to find all the doctors assembled.  
"So where's the new guy?"  
"You're new ally is coming."  
The new Gundam came in and landed.  
The pilot jumped out.  
'He' took off his helmet to reveal;  
"AMY?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Sorry,but take-out is slow at this hour."  
"You all have met?"  
Amy turned to the dioctors and replied.  
"Actually,I live with them because my place blown up and Quatre kind enough to offer me a place to stay."  
"Ah."  
"What's the take-out?"  
Amy grinned.  
"Pizza!!!"  
So everyone ate pizza and talked over battle plans and Amy's gundam.  
"What's you're gundam's name?"  
"She's called the Tenshi no Chikyuu."  
"The Angel of Earth?A weak name for a weak onna."  
"If I'm so weak,how come I destroyed over 90 mobile dolls on the test run?"  
The guys exploded.  
"That was you're test run?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Yeah.I'm a natural."  
"I guess your not weak."  
"Thanks Wu-man!!!!!!"  
"Don't call me that!!!!!"  
Everybody except Wufei laughed.  
"Sorry,Wufei,I couldn't resist."  
"Humph."   
"Chill out."  
Wufei looked Amy,who beamed brightly at him.  
"You're forgiven."he mumbled softly.  
"Thanks.It means a lot to me."  
Everybody had been watching them.  
"This is exactly like a soap except the popcorn isn't here."  
"Maxwell..."  
"Sorry Wu-man,didn't mean to interrupt you're romantic moment."  
"YOU'RE DEAD MAXWELL!!!!!!!!"  
"HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
"It's amazing he still has that braid."  
"Is that the same 2 pilots we trained?"  
"Afraid so."  
"Pathetic display."  
Amy and Quatre were laughing openly.  
**************************************************************************************************  
*At Quatre's Mansion*  
Amy flopped on her bed and pulled out her laptop and started typing.  
It read;  
_This a story about a Moon Princess named Loyalty.She was the eldest daughter of 3 and never got to be Queen.Though through her kindness,she defeated all obstacles to find true love.When this true story ends,it will be a begining to the understanding of this Warrior Princess.Readers,beware,for the story you are about to read will captivate you and amaze you with this fairy-tale that just might have a happy ending.So enjoy and let this wisely occupy you're time,for when a true story never ends.  
*************************************************************_*************************************  
Did you like?Please,Please,Please,REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!And please don't flame!!!!!!!!  
  
**


	9. A New Assasssin 8:The Capture

** Hi!!!!!!Here's Chapter 8!!!!I don't own gundam wing or Sailor Moon.Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
  
A New Assassin  
*3rd Person*  
"I can't believe the Empire would hide a disk at an all girl's school!!!!!"  
"No problem for you,you're a girl."  
"Endymion's forces might recognize you.What should we do?"  
"Too bad you weren't a blonde..."  
"Duo,you're a genius!!!!!!!!!!"  
"You just figured that out?"  
"Whatever.I can go SSJ!!!!!"  
At once Quatre,Trowa,Duo,and Heero went;  
"HUH?"  
"Just watch."  
Then a golden aura enveloped Amy and her hair turned a beautiful gold and her eyes became a gorgeous sapphire blue.Her hair became a bit spikey,but not much.  
The guys jaws dropped at the new Amy.Amy laughed at their stunned faces.Trowa then composed himself and smiled cheekily.(Amazing!!!!)  
"Here's your dress."  
"WHAT!!!!"  
It was a hot pink dress with long sleeves and ruffles at the bottom.It was revolting to the point of prettiness.  
Amy glared at Trowa.  
"I hate you."  
"Sure you do."  
Amy stomped off to her room and changed.Even with the hair and eye color changes,you could tell it was her.Amy went outside to face the music.  
Heero looked at her,smirked,and began typing once again.Trowa shook his head.Duo was in the kitchen eating.Quatre was far more drastic.  
"No,no,no!!!!!You still look like you!!!!"  
Trowa stood up with a bag.He spill the items on the table.  
There was mascara,eye-liner,curlers,bobby pins,blush,etc.There was even a tiara!!!!!Amy stared at this stuff in shock until it dawned upon on the guys were going to actually use this stuff on her.  
"What was that?,Merlin's suitcase?!?!?!?!?!?!"she snarled at the guys hostilely.  
Then Duo walked in.He saw Amy standing in front of the guys,fists clenched and ready to kill in the most revolting pink dress he had ever seen.  
Amy saw him and spoke.  
"Say one word and die."  
He didn't say a thing.  
"Ready for the makeup?"  
Amy's face turned snow white at Quatre's question.  
She attempted to get away from them but Trowa,Heero,and Duo were holding her down.  
When Quatre was finished applying the makeup,he gave Amy a mirror to see how she looked.What she saw in the mirror was her little sister Usagi except older!!!!! Heero let a out a low wolf whistle.  
"Amy wanna go out sometime?"  
"Shut you mouth or I'll shut it for you,shitface."  
She turned around to look at the guys faces.They were mesmerized by her appearance.She was incredibly beautiful,almost as lovely as her normal self.   
"Amy,you may look different,but you act the same.Each time you mess up, you have to pay us each 5 bucks."  
Then Wufei came in...  
He saw the four other guys.Amy was no where to be found,but instead there was this incredibly lovely girl standing in front of the guys with her hands on her hips.Her dress accented her curves and made her look like she was glowing.Her walked carefully towards her,as if she was a wild mare,scared and in need of taming.  
Amy glanced at Wufei and saw him staring strangely at her.At that moment,she felt frightened and shy.  
"Is there something wrong with my make-up?"she inquired timidly.  
The guys stared at Amy.Who was at first hostile and fiery,was now timid and scared.Duo looked at like she was insane and felt a bit of jealously.  
Wufei shook his head and then moved to sit beside Trowa.  
"Trowa,who's the girl?"he asked,never taking his eyes off of the blonde beauty who was chatting Quatre.  
"Who,*her*?"  
"Yeah,she's absolutely gorgeous."Wufei admitted shyly,not used to saying his feelings openly.  
Hmmm...The humorous possibilities are endless!!!!!  
"She's Lady Amaltheia,a noblewoman in the court of,uh,Amun-Kahil of the She-Ra nation.We rescused her from being raped by an Oz soldier.She's very expressive in her gratitude.Want to talk to her?"  
Wufei nodded furiously.  
"Hey Amaltheia,come over here!!!!"  
Amy turned around,leaving Wufei breathless.  
"My lady,I am Wufei.I wish I could have rescused a fair damsel such as yourself.It would have been a cherished honor."  
He then kissed her hand and then she blushed furiously.She curstied and then spoke.  
"And I would have been honored to have been rescused by a strong and handsome gentleman such as yourself."  
In her mind,she thought -Eat my dust Drew Barrymore!-  
BOOM!!!!!  
The window was smashed and the wall was destoyed.Endymion stood triumphant at the scene before him.Amy began regular once again.Wufei saw this but didn't care at the moment.Her dress changed to a goldish-green gi.  
"Good to see you again Loyalty."  
Amy spoke,to the guy's surprise.  
"Endymion,you always were the one for flashy entrances."  
"Very flashly,ne?"  
"Unfortuanately you're right."  
"Shall we?"  
Amy glared at him.  
"Let's."  
Amy started streching.  
"You can't seriously be thinking about fighting him!!!"  
Amy just smirkd.  
"You're crazy!!!"  
"And proud of it.That guy made my life a living hell!!!He killed my fiance!!! He is Evil!!!!!!!"  
"Shall we begin?"  
"Finally!!!"  
"DARK MOON DISK!!!!!!!"  
"SELENE STAR SNIPER!!!!!!"  
"ROSE KNIFE!!!!!!!"  
"SERENITY NOW!!!!!!!"  
Amy then started to doing some backflips and then her tail uncurled from her waist.Then it became a lot bigger,grew a blade,and it's fur turned goldish-green.The new tail whipped wildly.  
Then Endymion swooped down on Amy.He grabbed her and kissed her harshly.She promptly kneed him in the gut.She pressed the her tail blade up to his throat.  
"Never touch a daughter of Gareth against her will."  
She leaped into the air and floated about 6 feet above the ground.He jumped above her and grabbed her around her waist.A portal opened a few feet above him.He slowly ascended to portal with the struggling assassin in his arms.She attempted to reach out to the guys but Endymion held her tightly.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!Guys,save me!!!!!!"  
"Amy!!!!!!!!"  
Endymion pulled Amy through the portal to his main base and prison cell block.Duo fell to his knees in despair.  
"Amy...Why did you leave me?"  
Wufei whispered in the wind.  
"Baka onna,how could you be so weak,yet so strong?"  
Trowa looked at the spot where the portal had been.  
"Why did you fight him if you knew?"  
Quatre shed tears and softly cried.  
"I miss you already."  
Heero thought sadly,  
-Amy..You affect us so much...You're our source of happiness...We truly care about you...We love you....-   
At Endymion's Main Base  
Amy was hung by her wrists.She wore a long white skirt and a sleeveless tunic.She had white sandals on her feet.Her feet couldn't even reach the ground.  
"Guys...Save me..."  
And Amy fell back into a world of darkness.  
**************************************************************************************************  
You like?Please send me reviews and ideas for romantic flashbacks for each guy or one.I am looking forward to reading your reviews!!!!!!!**


	10. Reminder:Review!!!!

Review   
Peeps!!!!!!  
I need ideas!!!!


	11. A New Assassin 9: The Remembrance

** I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.(Damn)I GOT ENDLESS WALTZ!!!!! SHIBBY!!!!! Minna, I am soooo sorry I haven't updated for so long!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!   
  
"Amy..." Duo whispered, thinking about his Tenshi. Her eyes sparkled like two twin jewels in the light. Her hair was silky and smooth. She was mischievous like himself. Then he remembered the time when Amy had painted Wing Zero pink with him....  
*Flashback*  
_"Are you sure about this Amy?" Duo asked questioningly.  
"Dead positive. Nobody EVER deletes files on MY computer!!!It's inhumane!!"  
"Whatever you say..."  
"Damn straight."  
Together they climbed up Wing Zero with their paint buckets. -This is the perfect prank.- Duo thought as he and Amy started painting Wing Zero pink.  
*_End of Flashback*  
Heero was really pissed that morning. Hehe...  
Trowa was in the next room,deep in thought.  
_-Did she know how we all felt? I mean, she seemed so oblivious to the fact that we all loved her. -Then Trowa thought about his first time he had kissed the brunette megami.  
_*Flashback*  
_"Geez, Trowa you gotta play!!!!! Please!!!" Amy pleaded,eyes pleading and wide.  
He couldn't resist that look.  
"Fine." he replied.  
"Oh thank-you,thank-you,thank-you!!!!!!!!!" she yelled happily, hugging him. Trowa blushed. The pair walked outside into the snow where a pile of snowballs awaited them. Amy picked up a snowball and chucked it at Trowa.Trowa retaliated with two.Soon there was a full-fledged snowball fight, laughs and all.  
In a few hours they were lying side by side in the snow,panting heavily. Amy sat up abruptly and started brushing snow off herself. Trowa followed her actions brushed himself off. Amy got up and offered him her hand. He took her hand and got up.  
Unfortuanately,or was it?, he slammed right into her, his lips meeting hers. Amy stared him,blushing madly.   
"We better get back to the mansion..."  
"Yeah..."  
*_End of Flashback*  
She was so special.... And he loved her.  
Nearby, Quatre was staring at Amy's bandolyn. He would never forget the beautiful sound it had made when she played. His eyes became moist at the thought of screaming for them to help her. Why he so stupid to let her go?He should have protected her. Her pride,her life,and her honor could be shattered by Endymion. Even the way she proudly raised her head to face her enemies enchanted him. He didn't deserve her.  
Wufei was meditating in the training room. Amy had destroyed many a punching bag in this room. Wufei smirked, He had called Mel when they were alone. She had loved nickname, it was "tight" and "shibby" in her words. She also said it was tough like herself. He, quite frankly, agreed with her. Maxwell had also used the nickname and soon all of them had adopted it. Mel, of course, was ecstatic.   
_"Fei-chan! Whatcha doin?" questioned the bright-eyed Mel.  
"My daily excersises Mel." replied the Dragon.  
"Ooooooh!!! Coolio! Can I join?" she asked.  
"Fine. but don't harm yourself." _  
_ "I won't!"  
Wufeio watched out of the corner of his eye. She had her eyes closed during the kata. He knew the intense calmness she must be feeling. Then she did a pirouette.  
"What was that for?" asked the bemused Wufei.  
"For fun." she replied, smiling for all she was worth. He slowly smiled back. She walked up to him and peered into his eyes. He blinked, confused. Then she grinned and kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door. He just stood there.   
Blinking all the while.  
_ Wufei snapped back inyo reality. And noticed the spilled sword polish.  
"Crap..." he muttered, cleaning up the mess.  
Endymion's Base  
Mel pulled out a bobbypin. -_Thick hair is so useful.-,_ the brunette thought with a grin. She undid her shackles and made two slits up her skirt. She undid the lock to her cell door. Quickly running through the halls, she jumped through the nearest window. Landing on her feet, the escapee ran through the alleys. **


	12. A New Assassin 10: The End

Hey Guys! I'm losing interest in this story 'cause Duo has now lost his appeal to me. I'M SO ASHAMED!!!!! OH WELL! Anyhoo, this SHOULD be the last chappie! Maybe...  
  
^_^ V  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon OR fuckin Gundam Wing! THAT'S RIGHT LAWYERS! SCREW YOU! ::flips the bird at the lawyers and runs away in terror as they chase her with their BREIFCASES OF DOOM!::  
  
A New Assassin  
  
Amy stared at the mansion before.  
  
"..."  
  
"You should leave now, sis."  
  
Amy tuurned to Usagi.  
  
"Thanks kid. Be nice to Heero."  
  
Usagi smiled.  
  
"Of course, Sis, of course."  
  
Unknowingly to them the guys were watching....  
  
"Why would she leave?" Duo asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know," Quatre complied, "But she must have her reasons."  
  
"I have a feeling we'll see her soon." Wufei answered.  
  
"At last she gave us our cures."Trowa answered.  
  
All the guys grabbed their potions and drank them.  
  
"Sleepy..." muttered Duo.  
  
They all fell asleep.  
  
A couple of years later, Usagi had been living with the guys and became Heero's girlfriend. Amy would come visit in secret to see her baby sister. Over the years, she had traveled time and space and had many adventures. From becoming a sorceress to a ballet dancer to a seishi, Amy had done it all. She was still a dancer though. But her heart still ached for all the secret missions she had done with Gundam pilots.  
  
She would sparring with Wufei.  
  
She would miss playing music with Quatre.  
  
She miss Trowa and quiet silence they had shared staring at the stars.  
  
She would Heero and making explosive objects with him.  
  
And Duo....  
  
She would always miss Duo with a painful passion.  
  
*6 years later*  
  
"Well, here it is."  
  
Amy stared at the building before her.  
  
It was Takatase's School for Boys.  
  
She was invited to be their first girl.  
  
"Great. I'm a guinea pig."  
  
She walked into the great building and her eyes widened in awe as she stared at how big it was.  
  
"It bigger than Quatre's mansion!"  
  
Amy looked different now.  
  
Her hair had turned into a beautiful silver, but not from age, it was merely hereditary. Her figure was better than before and she had no wedding ring on finger. Only a Turkish puzzle ring rested on her ring fing. (AN: Look up "Turkish wedding rings". I have one. SO COOL!) She wore a long- sleeved flannel shirt with jeans and a sneakers.  
  
Her eyes....  
  
Was her most eccentric feature.  
  
They were golden brown with beautiful purple flecks.  
  
She turned a corner...  
  
And thought she had glimpsed a long brown braid.  
  
  
  
Owari 


End file.
